Feuer
by Sayuri Maehara
Summary: Uma criança precisa de ajuda, poderá Marguerite resolver o problema?
1. Chapter 1

**Feuer**

Aquela tarde estava insuportavelmente quente. Marguerite estava irritada com tudo e com todos. Após o almoço e uma calorosa discussão com Roxton (com quem ela estava casada há alguns anos), a jovem pegou suas duas filhas e saiu para que pudessem dar uma volta e talvez nadar.

A filha mais velha de Marguerite, era Sara, uma linda menina, de quatro anos, com longos cabelos negros e encaracolados, tinha olhos claros e pele rosada. A filha mais nova, Lavínia, era um bebê de alguns meses, tinha cabelos castanho escuro e lindos olhos verdes. Apesar de muito pequena, ela já era uma menina muito esperta e sorridente. Quando Marguerite estava irritada somente as duas meninas conseguiam acalmá-la.

Ela havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, claro que, continuava adorando jóias e seu humor permanecia sarcástico, mas ela estava mais calma e muito carinhosa, pelo menos com as meninas e com Roxton.

Elas caminharam até o lago e, antes mesmo que Marguerite o atingisse, a pequena Sara já estava na água.

Marguerite estava prestes a entrar na água quando ouviu um estranho um choro, não era de nenhuma de suas filhas, parecia vir de longe. Ela, com a filha mais nova nos braços, começou a procurar. Procurou por todos os lados, mas sempre atenta a Sara, que brincava na água. Foi então que viu, ao longe, uma menina, seus cabelos eram ruivos, tão vermelhos que, visto de longe, pareciam fogo.

A menina estava sentada no chão, o rosto estava encoberto por suas pequeninas mãos e ela chorava desesperadamente. Ela não percebeu a chegada de Marguerite e levou um grande susto quando esta perguntou-lhe se estava tudo bem. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Marguerite e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Os olhos da menina eram de uma cor que Marguerite simplesmente não saberia descrever, pareciam verdes, mas se olha-se bem, veria que eles eram castanhos, mas ao olhar de novo para eles veria aquele verde profundo mais uma vez.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Vá embora.

- Por que você está chorando? – a menina não respondeu, estava apenas olhando para frente, com lagrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.- Onde está sua mãe?

- Eu não tenho mãe.

- E seu pai?

- Também não tenho.

- Então quem cuida de você?

- Ninguém. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Pois me parece que você não esta fazendo um bom trabalho. Onde você mora?

- Aqui.

- Aqui?

- Sim, bem aqui, embaixo dessa árvore.

- E desde quando?

- Desde agora.

- Olha garotinha eu só estou querendo ajudar, eu conheço um lugar onde você pode tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e poderei ajudar encontrar o lugar onde você morava de verdade. Mas eu só poderei ajudar se você começar a falar a verdade.

Ela não respondeu, Marguerite, que estava abaixada para ficar na mesma altura da menina, se levantou, virou as costas e saiu andando. Mentalmente, contou: Um, dois, três. E então ouviu:

- Espere.

Ela voltou para aonde a menina estava e, desta vez, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- A minha aldeia pegou fogo, todo mundo morreu, meu pai, minha mãe, todo mundo, mas eu consegui fugir, quando o fogo apagou, eu voltei pra lá, e não havia mais nada.

- Tem certeza que não sobrou nada nem ninguém?

- Sim.

- Há quando tempo isso aconteceu?

- Foi ontem de manhã.

Naquele momento, inesperadamente, Marguerite lembrou-se de sua infância. Quantas vezes sentava-se no banco em frente aquele velho orfanato em uma fria rua no interior da Inglaterra, imaginando uma jovem dama sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela conversaria carinhosamente com Marguerite e depois lhe perguntaria se gostaria de ser sua filha. Ela riu ao lembrar-se disso. Era um sonho infantil, que jamais ocorreu. Até que em uma tarde, ainda sentada naquele local, ela cansou de esperar e também de sonhar. Naquele dia, decidiu que nunca dependeria de ninguém para ser feliz. Jamais sentou-se naquele banco outra vez. Pegou as poucos coisas que possuía, um chapéu, uma boneca de pano toda esfarrapada e o pingente, a única coisa que tinha de seus pais. Foi a primeira decisão importante de sua vida Saiu de cabeça erguida pela porta da frente, ninguém a viu sair. E ela jamais voltou.

"Eu tinha apenas seis anos", pensou e lutou para não chorar.

Olhou para a menina a sua frente.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Seis.

- Você quer vir comigo?

- Sim.

- Então vamos. Meu nome é Marguerite e você, como se chama?

- Feuer.

Elas voltaram até o lago, que não estava muito longe. Marguerite colocou Lavínia, que dormia tranquilamente, dentro de seu cesto. Apresentou Feuer a Sara, que logo ficaram amigas e, em poucos minutos, já estavam brincando e rindo dentro da água. Assim elas passaram o dia e, antes que anoitecesse, voltaram à casa da árvore.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Feuer**

Ao voltarem para casa Marguerite explicou tudo o que havia se passado com a menina e todos concordaram que ela poderia ficar, mas que no dia seguinte ela os levaria a sua aldeia para que buscassem sobreviventes.

Marguerite foi até a sala onde a menina estava.

- Eles disseram que você poderá ficar. Está gostando daqui?

- Sim.

- Amanhã você nos levara a sua aldeia para buscarmos sobreviventes está bem?

- Eu não sei chegar lá.

- Não tem nem idéia?

- Não, eu sai de lá e andei muito... não sei como chegar lá.

- Você andou quanto tempo?

- Não sei direito, andei uma tarde toda, até anoitecer, eu dormi e no dia seguinte eu não sei quanto andei, parei para descansar e aí você me encontrou.

- Como se chamava seu povo?

- Stándat

- Eu não conheço, mas talvez Verônica saiba onde fica.

- É, talvez ela saiba.

- Foi um incêndio? – a menina concordou com a cabeça - Mas, você sabe o que causou o fogo?

- Não. Não! Não fui eu! Eu juro, eu não fiz nada! – e então ela começou a chorar.

- Calma, calma... eu não estou acusando você – falou abraçando a menina – está tudo bem. Eu sei que não foi você. Isso, seque essas lágrimas. Isso mesmo. Agora vá brincar com a Sara.

Feuer saiu e Challenger entrou.

- Será que teremos mais uma moradora nessa casa?

- Talvez Challenger. Mas ela está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Escondendo? Marguerite, ela tem o que? Seis anos? O que ela poderia esconder?

- Alguma coisa com o incêndio. Ela teve uma reação estranha quando eu perguntei como começou.

- Ela deve estar medo, perdeu tudo o que tinha, está em um lugar estranho com pessoas estranhas, nada mais natural do que ter medo.

- Sabe o que o nome dela significa?

- Não.

- Significa fogo. Estranho não acha?

- Sim, mas pode ser apenas uma coincidência.

- É... ela é só uma menina, acho que foi impressão minha.

Seis meses se passaram desde aquele dia. Depois que encontraram a menina os exploradores procuraram sua aldeia e sua família, nunca encontraram nada, nem mesmo Verônica conhecia aquele povo. Desde então Feuer passou a viver na casa da árvore e Marguerite já havia adotado a menina como uma filha.

Feuer se mostrou uma criança calma, bastante madura para a idade e parecia estar feliz. No começo, durante a noite, era possível ouvi-la chorar, ela tentava esconder, mas todos na casa sabiam. Mas isso não durou muito mais do que um ou dois meses e todos consideravam normal pelo o que havia acontecido com ela.

Uma noite, o choro voltou, não baixinho e meio escondido como antes. Ela chorava alto, quase gritava. Todos na casa acordaram e foram ver o que estava acontecendo, Marguerite foi a primeira a chegar, abraçou a menina e ficou lhe dizendo para se acalmar, Verônica preparou-lhe um chá e algum tempo depois Feuer estava mais calma. E então deixaram Marguerite e a menina sozinha.

- Agora – disse Marguerite – o que aconteceu?

- Eles estão voltando...

- Eles quem?

- Os dáimain.

- Quem são esses?

- São do meu povo, eles cuidam da segurança da cidade e de povo e procuram as pessoas más.

- São da polícia?

A menina deu de ombros.

- Mas seu povo todo não morreu?

- Não... – e começou a chorar novamente - eu menti.

- E o fogo? Também não aconteceu?

- O fogo foi verdade, foi por isso que eu fugi. O fogo destruiu uma parte da cidade, algumas pessoas morreram...

- Seus pais também morreram? – interrompeu Marguerite.

- Nã... Não.

- Então por que você fugiu!

- Porque eles acham que fui eu.

- E foi?

- Não.

- Mas por que eles acham que foi você?

- Eu sou diferente de todos eles, até... até mesmo de meus pais. Todos eles tem cabelos e olhos escuros...

- E você tem olhos e cabelos claros, essa é a que a grande diferença?

- Sim, ninguém lá tem os cabelos como o meu, eles diziam que se parecia com fogo e eu, eu era a dama do fogo... meu nome significa...

- Fogo, eu sei.

- Depois que o incêndio passou, eles me acusaram, queriam me matar pra se vingarem e impedir que o fogo começasse de novo. Meus pais me ajudaram a fugir. Eu saí correndo, fugi até você me encontrar.

- Por que não contou isso antes?

- Fiquei com medo que vocês quisessem me levar de volta.

- Nós iríamos te ajudar. Mas, afinal, você acha que eles estão procurando por você?

- Sim, desde o incêndio, sempre procuraram por mim, mas agora estão chegando perto.

- Como você sabe?

- Marguerite, eu sou a Dama do Fogo e, isso não apenas uma superstição, é real, faço coisas que você não faria, ninguém faria.

- Então prove.

Feuer abriu a mão deixando-a com um formando de concha e, quando Marguerite olhou, na pequenina palma surgiu uma bola flutuando, era muito pequena, aos poucos foi aumentando e aumentando até ficar um pouco maior do que uma bola de tênis, até que, enfim, a bola se tornou uma chama. Ela observou, era fogo de verdade, não era um truque, como a menina dissera, era real. A menina fechou a mão e quando abriu novamente não havia mais nada.

- Provei?

- Provou. As pessoas sabem que você pode fazer isso?

- Sim, por isso me acusam.

- Você sabe a verdade sobre o que causou o incêndio na aldeia?

- Não, mas não fui eu.

- Quando você veio para cá disse que não sabia onde ficava sua casa, também era mentira?

- Sim, fica há um dia, a leste.

- Nos iremos voltar lá e vamos provar que não foi você.

- Mas... mas como?

- Não sei, mas vamos conseguir. Tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de me contar?

- Não, nada que eu me lembre.

- Agora é hora de dormir. Deite-se, feche os olhos e boa noite. – ela deu um beijo na testa da menina e saiu do quarto.

Marguerite foi até a sala, onde estavam Roxton e Verônica.

- Ainda não foram dormir?

- Estava esperando você – disse Roxton.

- E eu perdi o sono. Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu? Ela teve um pesadelo?

- Pior. Tudo que ela nos contou era mentira.

E então ela explicou aos dois tudo o que a menina havia lhe dito.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada a todos pelas Reviews! E desculpem a demora pra postar esse capítulo... prometo postar a continuação o mais rápido possível

**Feuer**

Marguerite, Roxton e Verônica foram em busca dos Standat e os outros ficaram na casa junto com as garotas. Eles queriam descobrir tudo o que pudessem sobre eles antes de falar que estavam com Feuer.

A viagem até a aldeia foi longa. Ao chegarem rodearam o local até que encontrassem alguém.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou o único homem que encontraram fora da cidade.

- Estamos viajando a mais de um mês – mentiu Verônica, já que a viagem deles não durou nem dois dias. – nossos suprimentos estão acabando e precisamos de um lugar para passar essa noite. Será que poderíamos fazer isso aqui?

- Claro, somos bons comerciantes, encontraram tudo o que precisam por aqui e podem ficar o quanto quiserem, desde que paguem por isso.

- Pagaremos não se preocupe.

O homem os conduziu pela aldeia, não era tão pequena como imaginavam, era até bastante desenvolvida se comparada a outros locais que já haviam visitado. Era um local peculiar, as ruas eram pavimentadas com pedras, as casas lembravam as do subúrbio inglês de um ou dois séculos atrás, nas ruas havia homens e mulheres vendendo produtos como pães, frutas, verduras, flores, até mesmo artesanato. Tudo isso fez com que Marguerite e Roxton se sentissem de volta ao "mundo civilizado".

Uma das coisas que Marguerite reparou foi em como eles eram realmente diferentes de Feuer. Quando a menina falara, ela achara que ela estivesse exagerando, mas a diferença era nítida, todos tinham cabelos e olhos mais negros do que a própria noite e suas peles tinha um leve tom curiosamente avermelhado. Todos tinham essas características e então ela percebeu como a menina se contrastaria com eles se estivesse ali naquele momento.

- Essa é a casa de Strensér, ela tem dois quartos sobrando, é uma senhora solitária e ficará contente em ter companhia. Vocês já devem ter percebido que coisas a venda não faltam por aqui, por essas ruas vocês vão encontrar tudo o que precisam.

O homem bateu a porta da casa e apresentou os três viajantes a senhora.

- Espero que apreciem a estadia, agora eu preciso ir.

O homem saiu da casa. Era uma casa onde tudo era velho, o sofá era de um vermelho desbotado, os móveis estavam riscados, o chão de madeira que um dia havia sido brilhante agora estava opaco e com grandes vãos entre uma táboa e outra, sem falar no leve cheiro de mofo no ar. Marguerite não queria ficar, mas Roxton a convenceu que ou era aquilo ou teriam que dormir ao relento na floresta.

- Então vocês precisam de dois quartos?

- Exato.

- Um para as moças e o outro para o rapaz?

- Na verdade, somos casados – respondeu Marguerite – Verônica ficará com o quarto separado.

- Ah, claro, sim, um quarto para as moças e outro para o rapaz. – disse a senhora novamente.

- Acho que a senhora não entendeu… Um quarto para os dois – falou Verônica apontando para o casal – e um para mim.

- Me desculpem, um quarto para as moças e outro para o rapaz

- Senh... – começou Marguerite já impaciente.

- Não se preocupe em corrigi-la – disse Roxton – ela vai dizer a mesma coisa outra vez.

- O que os trouxe a essa cidade?

- É... bom, fomos a uma expedição, estamos retornando para nossa aldeia.

- Eu adorava expedições, na minha juventude meu falecido marido e eu costumávamos a sair...

- Devia ser ótimo. – disse Marguerite ironicamente.

- Claro, maravilhoso. Uma vez...

E assim se passou boa parte daquela manhã e todo o almoço (que também não estava muito agradável), a senhora contou milhões de histórias sobre sua juventude, algumas mais de uma vez. Ela fazia várias vezes as mesmas perguntas e Marguerite percebeu que poderia falar as coisas mais insensatas que a senhora concordaria e depois perguntaria novamente. Logo perceberam que ela seria uma ótima fonte de informações e jamais desconfiaria que eles protegiam Feuer.

- Eu soube que há algum tempo o local pegou fogo.

- Ah sim, pegou, por pouco não ocorre uma tragédia.

- O que causou o incêndio?

- A menina é claro. Mas ela fugiu, não conseguimos fazer ela pagar pelo crime.

- O que ocorreria se a encontrassem?

- Oras! Que leis vocês têm em seu povo? A menina provocou um incêndio que destruiu várias casas e matou cinco pessoas, ela pagaria com a vida obviamente.

- Mas ela é só uma criança...

- Criança? Que criança?

- A que provocou o incêndio. – disse Marguerite pacientemente.

- Claro, ela é uma criança mas também é assassina.

- E como foi que ela provocou o fogo?

- Ela tem poderes, o fogo sai de suas mãos.

- Onde ela estava quando ocorreu?

- Ninguém sabe, mais um motivo para acusarem-na.

- Ela tem família?

- Sim claro, os Pendie, Juliese e Couhad Pendie, moram há duas ruas daqui, uma casa muito bonita por sinal, é grande e toda coberta de eras, uma das poucas casas antigas que restam por aqui. Essa também é bastante antiga, foi construída há mais de 100 anos por...

- Foi uma conversa muito interessante, mas agora temos que sair para comprar algumas coisas. – e foram se levantando, deixando a mulher falando sozinha.

Quando saíram ficaram aliviados em respirar ar fresco novamente.

- Iremos à casa dos Pendie?

- Sim, mas primeiro teremos que saber se eles estão dispostos a ajudar a filha.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Feuer**

Eles seguiram até a rua que lhes fora indicada, não foi muito difícil encontrar a casa. Bateram à porta e logo foram atendidos.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentou mulher – o que vocês desejem?

- Você é Juliese Pendie?

- Sim. E vocês são?

- Meu nome é Marguerite, esses são Roxton e Verônica. Gostaríamos de falar sobre sua filha.

- Entrem, por favor.- disse não muito animada.

O clima naquela casa era bem diferente do que no local em que estavam hospedados, apesar de bastante antiga, era uma casa ampla, clara, bem decorada e bastante perfumada.

-Vocês não são daqui, são?

- Não.

- Estão ajudando os dáimain?

Marguerite lembrou-se do que Feuer havia falado sobre eles, eram uma espécie de "polícia" local.

- Vocês têm alguma informação sobre ela?

- Sim, mas antes, você acredita que ela é realmente a responsável pelo o que aconteceu?

- Não, nos nem mesmo estávamos aqui quando ocorreu, quando chegamos nem fogo havia mais. Mas eles não quiseram ouvir, precisavam culpar alguém, ela era a melhor escolha. Tudo o que eu quero e pegar a minha filha e ir embora dessa cidade, o mais rápido possível... – disse a mulher com uma voz bastante insegura.

- Você não quer provar que Feuer não tem nada a ver com isso?

- Eu poderia até provar, mas de que adiantaria? Ninguém gostava dela, pois ela era diferente, o preconceito só aumentaria e mais dia menos dia ela estaria sendo acusada de outra coisa.

- Mas aonde vocês viveriam?

- Eu e meu marido pensamos nisso. Construiríamos um lugar, não muito longe daqui. Ele continuaria na cidade, trabalhando e nos dias de folga ficaria com a gente e nos traria mantimentos.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Sim.

- Então Verônica a levara à sua filha, poderá ficar em nossa casa até vocês construírem essa casa. Mas, ela viveu durante seis meses como se fosse minha filha, então eu vou ficar e provar que ela é inocente.

Juliese estava tão contente porque iria rever a filha que nem ouviu Marguerite dizendo que tentaria provar a inocência da menina.

Os Roxton e Verônica voltaram satisfeitos para a casa onde estavam hospedados, apenas Marguerite parecia estar distante. Ela queria provar a inocência da menina mas simplesmente não sabia como e, precisava de algo que impedisse que acusassem de alguma novamente.

A noite chegou. Marguerite passou a tarde toda inquieta, pensando no que faria, decidiu que o primeiro passo seria descobrir se o incêndio havia sido acidental ou criminoso e também precisava descobrir qual seria a real reação das pessoas quando descobrissem que Feuer era inocente. Decidiu que começaria falando com a senhora Strensér.

Marguerite foi até a cozinha onde a senhora preparava o jantar. O cheiro estava delicioso e sentiu que pela primeira vez em alguns anos comeria algo diferente de carne de Raptor.

- Que bom que você desceu, por favor experimente a carne, veja se esta bom de sal.

Ela experimentou, e estava deliciosa. Afinal aquela casa não era tão ruim como pensava.

- Me diga uma coisa – começou Marguerite – se você descobrisse que não foi aquela menina que começou o incêndio, o que a senhora acharia?

- Que bobagem, provavelmente seria mentira. E uma garota esperta, nunca voltou a cidade pois sabia que jamais conseguiria provar inocência, por mais que tivesse provas.

Marguerite sentiu suas esperança indo por água abaixo. Juliese havia dito que não havia o que fazer, mas somente diante do que havia acabado de ouvir foi que percebeu que não conseguiria.

Ela subiu até o quarto desamparada.

- Iremos embora amanhã – disse ela a Roxton – Junto com a mãe de Feuer.

- Mas nós dois não iríamos ficar?

- Não vamos mais, ninguém iria acreditar na inocência dela. Juliese disse isso, Strensér também.

- Você tinha alguma idéia de como provar a inocência dela?

- Não.

- Então acho que fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Eles voltaram à casa da árvore, Marguerite estava triste, durante o caminho tudo permaneceu calada. Além de triste, ela sentia-se desapontada, irritada, enjoada. Pediu para que parassem para descansar mais vezes do que o normal. Mas enfim, chegaram em casa antes do anoitecer.

Quanto entraram na sala ela viu Finn sentada no sofá lendo e Sara e Feuer brincando no chão. Ao ver a mãe Feuer se levantou correndo e a abraçou, a mãe retribuiu e as duas permaneceram abraçadas por um bom tempo.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta – disse Juliese – pensava em você o tempo todo.

- Eu também. - disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

As duas conversaram durante muito tempo. Enquanto Marguerite revia as filhas. Mais tarde, após já ter matado a saudade que sentia da filha, Juliese pediu para conversar a sós com Marguerite.

Elas foram até o laboratório, que estava vazio, já que Challenger estava colhendo ervas, não muito longe dali.

- Marguerite – começou a mulher – eu gostaria de lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez por minha filha.

- Apenas lhe ofereci um lugar para viver enquanto precisasse.

- Não, você cuidou dela, deu amor, carinho, tudo que ela precisava e, além de tudo, você salvou a vida dela.

- Não salvei, eu deveria ter provado que ela era inocente e não o fiz.

- Você fez mais do que podia e foi o suficiente para Feuer, para mim e para você.

- Não, Feuer tem direitos.

- Sim, eu sei que ela tem, mas o que é bom pra ela? Viver em um local onde todos a odeiam? Não era isso que eu gostaria para ela, o melhor para ela é o que nós estamos fazendo. Ela será feliz assim e se ela está feliz eu também estou, espero que isso valha pra você também.

- Vale.

- Então está acabado, não temos mais com que nos preocupar.

- Mas Feuer havia dito que estavam atrás dela...

- Ainda estão, mas as buscas por essa região já acabaram. Em um ou dois meses as buscas serão enceradas, eles já procuraram demais.

- Mas pelo jeito são péssimos em fazer buscas.

- Não são não. Mas eles têm medo de encontrá-la, eles acreditam que ela é perigosa.

- Bom, então acho que não há mais com que nos preocuparmos. – disse Marguerite se levantando.

- Espere. Você fez muito por nos duas.

- Não foi nada...

- Mas para mim foi, e pra ela também. E ela me disse que você gostava de pedras preciosas... – enquanto falava retirava uma corrente do pescoço e entregou a Marguerite.

Marguerite olhava incrédula para o colar que estava em suas mãos. Era uma corrente muito bonita de ouro branco, mas o que realmente impressionava era a pedra na ponta da corrente, pendurada como se fosse um pingente. Era um pedra, não muito grande, mas com uma cor que Marguerite jamais havia visto, parecia-se com um azul marinho, mas era mais brilhante e também mais delicado e, dependendo do local onde a luz batia, a pedra parecia se tornar violeta. Ela jamais havia visto algo parecido.

- É lindo.

- É seu.

- Não posso aceitar- falou apenas por educação, pois na verdade, realmente queria a corrente para ela.

- Essa pedra vem sendo passada de geração em geração, de acordo com a lenda, a mais de duzentos anos. Conta-se que naquela época nossa cidade era um pequeno vilarejo, com vinte famílias. Uma noite viram uma bola de fogo no céu, a bola se aproximou e, finalmente atingiu um local, ao lado do vilarejo. Todas as famílias correram para olhar o que era e lá encontraram vinte pedras, idênticas a essa que você está segurando. Cada pedra foi entregue ao membro mais antigo de cada família e recebeu mesmo nome do dono da pedra. É só uma lenda... mas essa é a Pedra de Melinda.

Marguerite ouvia tudo, bastante apreensiva, mas sem saber aonde Juliese queria chegar.

- Após a morte do dono, a pedra deveria ser entregue ao filho, ou filha mais velho. A família de quem possui a pedra representa os membros mais importantes da nossa sociedade. Quando nega nossa sociedade, deve entregar a pedra a alguém muito importante para ele. Eu nego a minha sociedade desde o dia que acusaram minha filha e preciso entregar a pedra a você, como retribuição a tudo que fez para mim e por Feuer.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que quer fazer?

- Absoluta.

- Então eu aceito.

Ela olhou a pedra em sua mão, ainda estava encantada com sua beleza.

- Então, quando vai contar a Roxton?

A pergunta pegou Marguerite de surpresa, desviando seu olhar da pedra.

- Contar o que?

- A gravidez.

Marguerite se assustou, não esperava aquela pergunta. Ainda mais porque ela mesma não tinha certeza se estava ou não grávida, então como aquela mulher que havia conhecido a poucos dias saberia?

- Como você sabe?

- Feuer me contou.

- E como é que ela sabe? – perguntou assustada.

- Disse que Finn contou à ela.

- Ah, dessa vez eu mato a Finn. – ela levantou-se e foi direto falar, ou melhor, brigar com Finn.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Nove meses se passaram, Marguerite estava sentada em sua cama. Estava cansada, mas feliz. Olhou para o lado e viu um lindo bebê adormecido. Acariciou a cabecinha da criança. Ela nem percebeu quando Roxton entrou no quarto.

- Estou interrompendo?

- É claro que não.

Ele se aproximou da criança, pegou-a no colo e sentou-se na cama, ao lado da esposa. Olhou o bebê por alguns minutos.

- Ela se parece comigo – ele disse.

Marguerite concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem cabelo castanho e liso, igual ao meu. São três meninas agora... e meu menino, quando vem? - Disse Roxton, tentando não rir.

- Não espere por um, já são crianças demais nessa casa pra eu cuidar.

Eles riram e Roxton voltou a observar a menina.

Ela abriu os olhos, deixando-o impressionado. Após alguns segundos ele disse:

- Já viu a cor dos olhos dela?

- Já.

- É lindo.

- Só os olhos?

Ele deu um risinho.

- Não, ela é toda linda.

- Eu sei.

- E fomos nós que a fizemos.

Marguerite riu.

- Por que você está rindo?

- Porque você fica todo bobo nessas ocasiões.

- Emocionado, não bobo – ele deu um beijo na esposa.

Ele olhou novamente para a menina. Ela parecia observar tudo que os dois faziam e falavam.

- Aonde foi que eu vi essa cor?

- A cor dos olhos dela?

- É...

Marguerite retirou o colar que estava usando e entregou a Roxton. Ele olhou para a pedra e para os olhos da menina.

- Foi a pedra que a mãe de Feuer deu a você.

- Sim. A Pedra de Melinda.

- Você já escolheu o nome dela?

- O que você acha? - disse Marguerite, sorrindo.

- Melinda Roxton, seja bem-vinda a selva.

**Fim**

Obrigada a todos que leram a história e pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
